


happy sundays

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Family Fluff, Gen, Kenny McCormick is a Good Brother, Kenny McCormick-centric, Recovery, basically just feel good content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kenny blinks as the sun beams lay over his freckled arm.Things are okay. For once in his life, things are actually okay.
Kudos: 38





	happy sundays

**Author's Note:**

> romanticize your life, bro’s. that’s all I have to say.

It’s 6 AM. 

Kenny blinks, groggily rolling over. He has an actual bed now, he remembers. Definitely took a few times falling out of bed to remember that.

He sits up, combing his messy hair down with his fingers. He hears his mother singing in the kitchen. It still feels like a fever dream to him. 

It was three months ago. It cost them finding Kenny wasted and holding a crying Karen in his bedroom to finally find the strength. That doesn’t matter though, because things are finally just okay. 

Kenny, for the first time in his life, can say that things are okay. 

He knows that it won’t always be okay. Sometimes things will be bad, but he can relish in the moment, can’t he? 

The sun is peeking at him through the blinds. Shit, he has blinds now. 

He finally gets up, wiping drool off his face and going to the bathroom. Kenny can hear Kevin snoring loudly in his room, and he smiles for what seems like the fifteenth time that morning. 

After using the bathroom, he goes downstairs to see his parents. His father is getting ready for work. 

“Hey, kiddo,” His father says, in his uniform for work. He has a construction job, which isn’t exactly romantic but it works and they have money now. Kenny and Kevin have part-time jobs too.

“Morning, dad,” Kenny grins, heading to the kitchen. His mom is drinking her usual black coffee and smoking a cigarette while watching the news. As Kenny walks by her, she ruffles his hair. 

“Jesus, you’re getting taller by the minute, kid,” She laughs heartily. Kenny makes a small teasing joke about being taller than her. 

It was a hard road to this point, but it was so, so worth it. Withdrawal was hard as shit for them, but Kenny promised to quit drinking too, so it was equal. There were fights, and it seemed more awful than before at times, but it was finally,  _ finally,  _ okay and normal and peaceful.

There was finally something domestic that Kenny could live for other than his little sister. 

Speaking of which, the little rascal came down still adorned in a blanket around her shoulders. Karen went and hugged Kenny, small arms tight around his waist. 

“Wow, Kar-Bear, it’s a little early for you, isn’t it?” Kenny fixes her blanket cape, then pats down her flyaways. 

“Well, I was woken up by someone walking so loudly down the hall,” Karen sticks her tongue out at him, “Did you put rocks in your shoes?” 

Kenny snorts and makes a joke about her being too much of a smartass for her age, and she elbows him softly in the gut. 

His dad hugs Karen and kisses Mom before saying farewell and heading for his job. Kenny realizes he only has an hour before work for him starts, so he excuses himself quickly to go change into his polo and khakis for Target. 

He fucking loves Sundays. 


End file.
